¿Inocentemente encantador?
by Luu1225
Summary: [Praxis x Ethos] La inocencia de Ethos provoca que muchos piensen algo erróneo de él, o que incluso se quieran aprovechar de él...


**No mamen, ni u fic de estos dos en español…  
¿qué pasa con el mundo?  
-llora desconsoladamente-  
¡Pues yo soy la primera en escribir de ellos entonces!**

**¡Praxis x Ethos!**

* * *

Una última vez se contemplo en el espejo, el entrenamiento estos días no era muy fuerte, dudaba si seguir con este estuviera bien, no veía muchos resultados. Tal vez podría intentar una rutina diferente, entonces la idea de preguntarle a Praxis si gustaba entrenar con él no falto en su pensamiento pero volvió a pensar en esas viejas palabras de antes.

"**Mi fighter y yo, somos incompatibles…"**

Si, esa frase retumbo una y otra vez en su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar de nuevo en lo de un principio, pero bueno… hoy era un nuevo día en el que podría intentar ser un amigo para Praxis, hacer su relación menos lejana y volverse más como: ¡Abel y Caín! Si bien había visto, ellos dos eran el dúo que mejor se llevaba, tanto en el tiempo en el que pasaban en la nave, entrenando u haciendo alguna otra cosa, así como en el momento de enfrentamiento.

Eran admirables.

Su mayor anhelo era que algún día, él y Praxis fueran así, o bueno no tanto así. Pero, solo se quedaba en eso… en un vago anhelo.

Además, hace mucho de igual manera pensó que muchos de los que ahora habían llegado, le subestimaban. Y no se equivocaba, de verdad eso era lo que más le molestaba; pero, se esforzaría, haría de todo para que ellos tuvieran una imagen diferente de él, lo haría no para impresionar si no para que no le subestimarán.

No quería sobresalir, pero tampoco quería ser simplemente hecho a un lado o subestimado.

Hoy sería un día muy diferente, trabajaría al máximo. Respiro profundamente, soltó el aire en un suspiro y cogió la chaqueta del uniforme, colocándosela antes de salir de la habitación.

Y no se equivoco cuando dijo que este día sería duro, tuvo que hacer primeramente varios viajes a la zona de carga, llevando en sus manos algunas piezas que habían solicitado, y ahora le habían dado una nueva tarea: El motor de la nave del líder de los fighters, Ecker estaba dando algunos problemas, así que iría a verificarlo, así haría menos el trabajo a Keeler.

-Usa esta configuración para el motor, Ethos- Abel dejo un disco encima de las cosas que el otro peli blanco traía en las manos, tenía las manos suficientemente llenas con el equipo para arreglar la nave del moreno.

-¿Uh?- Ethos mascullo, sin entender lo que esa configuración haría de la que ya tenía pensado usar.

-Te será más fácil si lo usas, está más desarrollada, así que solo insértala en la computadora y haz lo de siempre, ¿sí?-

Su expresión de asombro no tardo en aparecer cuando escucho la información que Abel le brindo, sería de mucha ayuda, además si estaba más desarrollada terminaría el trabajo pronto y podría ir a terminar las siguientes tareas que le fueran asignadas. Abel era un experto en el tema de los motores de los starfighters, así que no dudaba en la palabra de este.

-Muchas gracias, Abel; la usaré y me asegurare de no tardar tanto, y regresar de nuevo al comando central para seguir con las tareas- dicho esto, agradeció una última vez al de cabellos blancos, al mismo tiempo que se despedía; empezó a caminar, sin mirar muy bien por donde iba, las maquinas que llevaba en las manos le bloqueaban la visión, al menos un poco.

Gracias a dios no había tropezado todavía, el camino a la zona de despegue era un tanto largo, y quien sabe cómo le iría en el demás camino que todavía le faltaba, no pesaban mucho solo un poco.

Oprimir el botón del ascensor le parecía un poco imposible en ese momento que hasta pensó en ir por las escaleras, aunque tardaría más y obviamente sería peligroso, suspiro pesadamente y se resigno a que tendría que hacerlo, hasta que una mano se deslizo y oprimió el botón, antes de que pudiera agradecerle al desconocido por tal gesto, sintió como este le retiraba todas las maquinas de las manos, cuando por fin su vista quedo completamente despejada dejándole ver a la persona.

-Ibas a tropezar- indico el moreno, señalando el diminuto escalón del ascensor al entrar.

-Vaya, muchas gracias comandante Ecker- Ethos agradeció con una sonrisa disponiéndose a tomar de nuevo las maquinas, pero Ecker se apresuro adentrarse al ascensor con estas, y hacerle una seña al albino de que se adentrase de igual manera, por unos segundos quedo confundido, pero rápidamente salió de ese trance y entro al pequeño ascensor, era de verdad muy… extraño, si de alguna manera se le puede llamar a esa situación.

-¿Arreglaras el motor de mi nave, no?- Ecker cuestiono girando al menos un poco su cabeza hacia donde estaba Ethos jugueteando con sus dedos de forma… nerviosa.

-E-Eh, así es… yo soy- tartamudeo, aunque pareciera que no se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Ethos- interrumpió el fighter, con ese semblante tranquilo y pacifico que tanto le caracterizaba, a menos de que fuera la situación de un enfrentamiento contra naves enemigas o tener que lidiar con los demás fighters en peleas estúpidas que estos organizaban. Ahí cambiaba toda esa tranquilidad, por un carácter como de… un perro alfa.

-A-sí es…- se limito a contestar solo eso, sintiéndose aparte de nervioso, sorprendido y a la vez especial de cierta manera de que alguien como él supiera quien era. Pero no solo eso, que él tuviera el honor de arreglar el motor de su nave.

El resto del tiempo todo se quedo en silencio, hasta que llegaron a su destino, y ambos fueron en dirección a la nave del fighter, la cual no era diferente a ninguna otra, todas eran iguales.

-Por favor, puede dejar las cosas por ahí- pidió, indicando el lugar a lado de la escotilla del motor, al mismo tiempo ofreciéndole una sonrisa, dándose la vuelta y retirándose la chaqueta del uniforme descubriendo esos blanquecinos hombros, y esa pegada camiseta que resaltaba no solo estos si no su bien torneado torso y una vista espectacular de su espalda Etheo se coloco los guantes y empezó su trabajo.

Ecker presto poca importancia a eso, dejo las cosas donde el albino le indico y se quedo de pie, por si este necesitaba algo más aunque si no era así bien podría irse y ver que los fighters no estuvieran haciendo alguna otra estúpida pelea; por minutos lo veo conectar varios cables a la computadora central del motor y empezar a teclear varias veces.

-Disculpe, ¿puede pasarme ese disco de ahí?- señalo el disco que estaba sobre una de las herramientas, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla deslizo sus dedos por esta, notando las fallas enseguida del motor, sobre calentamiento y unos circuitos dañados, así como la tarjeta principal de esta empezaba a desgastarse. Ecker se acerco, y lo tomo dejándola en las manos del albino que inmediatamente la coloco en el puerto central y empezó nuevamente con su trabajo.

-¿Puede probar el motor ahora?- interrogo, pasando sus dedos por su corto y blanco cabello, retirándose el poco sudor que había liberado.

Ecker obedeció, y subió a la cabina, encendió el motor y de inmediato todo estuvo en orden, las fallas es que la computadora se tardaba en reaccionar, y ahora simplemente la había encendido y enseguida esta había reaccionado. De verdad que el trabajo que el navegador había puesto en su nave, había dado de verdad su buen resultado. Además de que no había tardado mucho.

No espero una felicitación ni nada por el estilo, simplemente había hecho su trabajo, además de ser un navegador el estudio de los fighters y demás era una prioridad, además estos días ni su nave ni la de Praxis se había dañado o presentado alguna dificultad aun así daba un chequeo a ambas de vez en cuando, porque sabiendo como era su relación con su fighter este nunca le diría si este fallaba o no.

-Ethos- llamo el más alto.

De inmediato el albino se sobresalto al llamado de su superior, así que se detuvo en seco y se giro de nuevo para verlo.

-S-Sí, comandante Ecker- contesto el peli blanco.

-Mañana quiero verte aquí mismo a las 5:00 en punto, navegaras conmigo, comprobaré si el trabajo que hiciste en el motor de mi nave dio resultados, enlista bien tu fighter- observo al albino fijamente, esperando una respuesta, pero parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Había escuchado bien? El superior Ecker… lo citaba para hacer navegar juntos y hacer el recorrido que solo los superiores realizaban en las mañanas para informar sobre algún avistamiento de naves enemigas. Trago saliva, saboreando lo que el más alto había dicho, hasta que recordó que no había dado respuesta.

-¡S-Sí señor!- exclamo, y por supuesto acepto, nunca una oportunidad como esta se presentaba de nuevo. Además, un superior por primera vez le prestaba atención, no es como si quisiera llamar la atención de todos o eso… además Ecker ya tenía a su navegador, o sea su líder Keeler, pero según había visto el estaba ocupado con nuevos informes e instrumentos que habían llegado al laboratorio.

El moreno no dijo más, y fue a donde estaban las maquinas disponiéndose a guardar todo, aunque ese fuese trabajo de Ethos, quien se alarmo cuando lo vio hacer su trabajo.

-Por favor, no se moleste- impidió que este siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a desconectar todos los cables conectados al motor, guardándolos en su máquina, cerro la escotilla del fighter y cogió las dos maquinas más pesadas según él creía, solo para que el comandante se las retirase de las manos, nuevamente. Bueno, el cargaría lo demás. Así no se sentiría inútil, no sin antes amarrarse la chaqueta del uniforme en la cintura.

Ambos empezaron a caminar, sin notar las miradas extrañas que se posaban en ellos, más por la sonrisa que el navegador llevaba en el rostro, aunque no fue lo que más resalto si no que iba acompañado del superior de los fighters, eso sí era más sorprendente. Además, de que lo estaba ayudando.

Los comentarios que insinuaban algo no hicieron falta. Además no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban un grupo de soldados fumando y tranquilos, entre ellos estaba Praxis.

-Hey, Praxis- llamo uno de los soldados, dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

El del parche le dio una mirada de desinterés a quien le había llamado, haciendo a un lado los arreglos a su fighter, aunque solo estaba limpiándolo.

-¿Ese no es tu navegador?- cuestiono otro, señalando a la silueta más alta y más baja, que se dirigían al ascensor, Praxis levanto la vista un poco, y si… era Ethos y su superior Ecker. ¿Pero qué demonios hacían juntos? Si ambos no tenían relación alguna, ni mucho menos dirigirse la palabra habían hecho desde que habían llegado.

-Parece que ese, _Malyy zadnitsu_ será de alguien más- comentó el fighter con una sonrisa burlona, dirigiéndose a Praxis que le dio poca importancia a su comentario y siguió con su trabajo, pero aun así no dejo de pensar en lo que había dicho. Pero… ¿el qué demonios tenía que atormentarse con eso? ¿Por qué debía pensar en eso más bien? Que estupidez, lo que Ethos hiciera o dejará de hacer, no le importaba una mierda, bueno a menos el cría eso.

* * *

La alarma siempre sonaba a eso de las seis de la mañana, pero esta vez no fue así. Sonó a las 4:30, y eso le puso de verdad de muy pero muy mal humor, el no tenía nada que hacer a esa hora, y lo más probable es que Etheo tampoco, al menos eso pensó y creyó.

-Apaga esa alarma- Praxis ordeno desde la litera de arriba, tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero el ajetreo de la habitación se lo impidió se giro de forma discreta para ver que estaba haciendo el albino, para su sorpresa este se había arreglado, aunque no con su uniforme normal, si no con él que usaban para a la hora de batalla.

Con el único ojo que tenía sano, lo entreabrió para contemplar lo que su navegador hacía, simplemente se enlistaba, y en un segundo lo vio salir de la habitación y en todo momento… con esa tonta sonrisa en los labios.

-_Yebat…_\- murmuro simplemente, sin poder conciliar el sueño hasta después de unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

-Regresemos- desde el intercomunicador Ecker ordeno a Ethos, quien sin desobedecerlo asintió.

-¡Sí!- respondió, Ethos índico la dirección devuelta a la base, el resto del viaje se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron, ambos estacionando sus fighters en el lugar correspondiente. Ethos se removió el casco y lo dejo en el panel de la computadora, abrió la cabina y empezó a bajar de su nave, una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo se dio la vuelta chocando al instante con el superior Ecker.

Se alarmo cuando esto paso, dando un paso para atrás y bajando la mirada.

-L-Lo siento…- se disculpo, volviendo a tartamudear como lo había hecho ayer.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, Ethos- El superior Ecker no era conocido por ser muy abiertos con los demás, que no fueran su navegador Keeler o al menos eso comentaban y creían entre los soldados, pero no del todo. Ethos pensaba algo diferente de este momento, no solo por la felicitación si no por incluso brindarle el honor de navegar a su lado, nunca se sintió tan… vivo.

Ethos guardo silencio, mientras que las palabras del superior retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez… no recordaba que alguien le felicitará por algo, así que, esto parecía único. No pudo ocultar el suave color rosado que se postro en sus mejillas.

-N-No fue nada… comandante Ecker- fue su respuesta, y no vio necesidad de estar así más tiempo además tenía que reportar el informe sobre el recorrido que habían hecho, ningún avistamiento de naves enemigas por el momento, eso era un alivio.

-Informaré sobre el recorrido al cuartel principal, con permiso- antes de decir eso se inclino y paso por el lado izquierdo del moreno aunque antes le regalo una sonrisa y empezó alejarse, Ethos todavía tenía trabajo que terminar.

Ecker solo observo al navegante ir directamente al ascensor, simplemente iba a ser lo mismo hasta que escucho ajetreo no muy lejos de donde estaba, mucho escándalo así que no dudo dos veces en pensar que era otra de esas estúpidas peleas por ver quién era el líder o el macho alfa, no fue sorpresa cuando estuvo en lo cierto encontrándose con dos soldados ser la atracción numero uno entre toda la bola. Bueno, sabía lo que debía hacer.

Entrego el reporte, y pensó que podía tomar un respiro si quiera pero no fue así, apenas y termino uno de los encargados le ordeno llevar unos cuantos informes a la oficina del mayor Cook, ni tiempo de ir a cambiarse le dio, bueno eso podía esperar. Al menos pudo saludar a Abel que estaba que le explotaba la cabeza cuando le dieron la tarea de realizar una nueva configuración de los para los propulsores de los fighters, se veía estresado así que no lo interrumpió más.

Llego a la oficina, y no había nadie, bueno bien dejo los papeles en el escritorio del mayor, fue a la salida pero la repentina llegada de este lo sobresalto.

-Mayor Cook- dijo, antes de inclinarse.

-¿Los informes de los últimos ataques?- pregunto directamente al más bajo, que solamente asintió. -Muy bien, ahora necesito que lleves estos a la oficina del mayor Bering- el hombre de anteojos dejo los papeles en manos del más bajo, antes de dirigirse a su escritorio sin nada más que decir, no se escucho mucho como una orden pero una tarea designada por un superior tenía que ser cumplida.

-Con premiso- dijo por último, saliendo de la oficina, yendo en dirección a donde estaba… ¡¿La zona de los fighters?! Se detuvo en seco y pensó una y otra vez en que se estaba metiendo, los navegadores evitaban entrar ahí por cuestiones de que si era la zona correspondiente de los soldados, ellos nada tenían que hacer ahí, ellos tenía su propio lugar. Posiblemente el mayor Cook se había equivocado al darle esta tarea ya que al superior Bering líder de los fighters obviamente los informes y todo correspondiente a su área era entregado por soldados pero… se quedo contemplando la puerta de la oficina de Cook, pensando en si era buena idea irrumpir nuevamente diciendo algo tan estúpido como "lo siento tengo miedo de ir al área de los fighters" sería verdaderamente estúpido y algo humillante eso… además, recordó bien las palabras de Abel: No tenemos tiempo de llorar por ahí en estos momentos.

Tenía toda la razón, además; ¿Qué acaso no quería ser subestimado? Apretó los reportes contra su pecho, y respiro hondo antes de encaminarse a donde pensaba sería el camino a la zona de los soldados, aun no sabía del todo donde estaba cada área.

Él día era bastante tranquilo, al menos para él lo había sido, ahora gozaba de algo de música cuando una silueta conocida lo hizo parar la reproducción. Un esponjoso cabello blanco, y una expresión inocente en el rostro. Ese era…

Se quito los auriculares y fue adonde estaba la persona que le había llamado la atención, porque la conocía. Se acerco y sin trabas la tomo del brazo, y la hizo voltearse de inmediato reconoció quien era.

Ethos dirigió una mirada llena de confusión a la persona que le había sujetado del brazo.

-¿Deimos, verdad?- pregunto primero, ganándose que el azabache asintiera pero sin decir palabra, porque según había dicho Cain el no era bueno hablando, pero puede que estuviera exagerando. Pero no fue así, espero alguna pregunta o comentario de parte del fighter pero no hubo nada, tal vez Cain si estaba en lo cierto.

Pensó que no diría nada, pero este hizo unos movimientos con los hombros los cuales entendió. O intento entender, posiblemente era: ¿Qué hacer por aquí?

-V-Vine a entregar unos informes al mayor Bering- contesto, y observo detenidamente cualquier movimiento que Deimos hiciera por si alguna otra interrogante se presentaba.

Deimos se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que unas voces cerca lo interrumpieron de sus pensamientos, reconocía unas cuantas pero la que más era una que seguramente Ethos conocía y muy bien, estas estaban a espaldas del albino, entre ellas estaba la de Praxis que contemplo con sorpresa cuando los vio a ambos juntos.

-¿Ethos?- el del parche llamo a su navegador, que al parecer no lo había escuchado.

-…- Deimos embozo una sonrisa maliciosa cuando se encontró con la mirada del otro soldado, no perdió tiempo en evitar que tanto el navegador como el fighter dirigieran palabra, cuando tomo de la diestra al peli blanco y empezó a correr, llevándoselo consigo.

-¿D-Deimos? ¿Adonde vamos?- sus interrogantes fueron arrastradas cuando el azabache lo llevo a un pasillo, el cual no sabía adónde demonios lo llevaba.

Todo se quedo en confusión después de unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo que llevaba directamente a la oficina del mayor, lo supo después de caminar unos cuantos metros, se encontraron con Cain.

-Vaya, Deimos y…- por unos segundos intento adivinar el nombre del albino pero no tenía buena memoria para los nombres, o puede que le importaba poco los nombres de os demás navegadores que no fueran Abel.

-Ethos- contesto el navegador con deje de molestia, después de verse varias veces todavía este fighter no se aprendía su nombre.

-Sí, sí, Ethos; ¿Qué haces aquí?- no pregunto en forma plural puesto que Deimos siempre le gustaba rondar por los pasillos así que puede que se hayan encontrado o eso.

-Vine a entregar unos informes al superior Bering- fue su respuesta, notando la poca atención que Cain le dio, de verdad que Abel tenía mucha paciencia para aguantarle.

-¿Y Deimos hacía de guía?- interrogo, dirigiendo su mirada al joven de tupe que solo hizo un movimiento con sus hombros en forma de indiferencia.

-La oficina es esa, para que no se pierdan y lleguen hasta el depósito de basura- se burlo, antes de pasar de largo a ambos e ir directamente al ascensor. Bueno… eso fue de mucha ayuda, Deimos siguió a lado de Ethos cosa que lo confundió bastante, este bien podría haberse ido con Cain pero se quedo con él. Tal vez… empezaban a llevarse bien, hasta amigos podrían ser. Como le gustaría pensar eso mismo de su relación con Praxis.

Suspiro sonoramente, cosa que llamo la atención de Deimos; hasta que llegaron a la oficina, el azabache lo espero afuera, segundos después lo vio salir, ambos volvieron a empezar a caminar.

Deimos empezó a buscar en su bolsillo durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que saco lo que parecía un reproductor de música, después señalo un lugar donde podían sentarse y escuchar algunas canciones, el soldado le indico que se sentará pero Ethos no estaba seguro si era buena idea hacer algo como eso, tal vez todos estaban ocupados pero… hace tanto que no escuchaba música.

-Solo por uso minutos- dijo, tomando asiento a un lado del soldado y esperando a que la primera pista comenzará.

El soldado ofreció una sonrisa antes de encender el reproductor que por "accidente" se le resbalo de las manos y fue a caer adonde estaba el albino, pero en un pequeño hueco entre la pared y el lugar donde estaba sentados.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, iré por él- el navegador reconforto colocándose de pie, y en unos segundos se agacho empezando a estirar su mano para poder alcanzar el pequeño aparatito, se agacho más y más… y, ¡bingo! Deimos contemplo con una sonrisa, el apretado traje que se pegaba al cuerpo del peli blanco, dándole una vista estupenda de ese gran trasero.

-_¡Vy mozhete yezdit' mne v lyuboye vremya!_\- no muy lejos de donde estaban grito uno de los soldados que contemplaba con malicia el espectáculo que Deimos se había ingeniado solo para él.

-_Krasivyy zhopa_\- comento de igual manera otro de los fighters, un grupo de seis soldados, se encontraba no muy lejos, degustando de la buena vista que duro unos cuantos segundos más hasta que Ethos logro conseguirlo, soltaron un sonido de desilusión antes de volver cada quien a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Aquí tienes, Deimos- entregó el reproductor al soldado al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa, parece que el albino había sido el único que no había escuchado nada, por lo inocente que se veía después de recobrar la compostura, Deimos le devolvió la sonrisa ahora ambos se sentaron, el azabache le entrego el auricular, aunque hace tanto que no usaba uno que tuvo que resignarse a que él azabache se lo colocase en la oreja izquierda, ahora que ambos compartían un auricular, puso play y la música comenzó.

Ninguna de las canciones que habían sonado las había escuchado antes, no sabía mucho de música, así que… solo fijo la vista en la pequeña pantalla del aparatito leyendo las pequeñas letras que había en este, primero: Acqua Tofana, Dark Passing, Colterons, Gravitation y la que ahora escuchaban era Colony Lullaby. Todas las canciones eran tan calmadas, unas más que otras. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la música fluyera, sin tomarle atención a nadie, Deimos de igual manera hasta que por inercia abrió los ojos luego de escuchar unos pasos conocidos, y fue buena idea abrir los ojos porque de verdad fue muy agradable encontrarse nuevamente con quien había visto antes, ni más ni menos que Praxis, igual de sorprendido o incluso más que antes.

Le ofreció una sonrisa, no normal, esta estaba llena de burla. No pensó dos veces en el movimiento que quería hacer ahora, Ethos se veía tan concentrado en la música, que ni cuenta se dio cuando Deimos deslizo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ethos acercándole más contra sí, con eso pareciera que le decía no solo a Praxis si no a todos los fighters que pasaban por ahí.

Sonrió cuando logro lo que quería, Praxis se aproximaba hacía ellos a toda prisa, y no lucía muy feliz que digamos, y estuvo en lo cierto, el ya mencionado estaba lejos de estar así.

-¡Ethos!- Praxis gruño una vez que estuvo bastante cerca de ambos.

El ya mencionado se aturdió frente a la voz de su fighter llamándolo, porque era la primera vez que lo escuchaba gritar su nombre.

-¿Praxis?- replico el albino, que ni tiempo le quedo de quitarse el auricular cuando su compañero lo jalo del brazo, si siquiera despedirse de Deimos le dejo, aunque lo vio mover su mano en forma de despedida.

Hubiera querido despedirse de él también, pero todo intento de hacerlo fue fallido cuando tanto como Ethos y Praxis desaparecieron en un pasillo que iba a unos cuantos almacenes, donde el más alto se encerró con su navegador.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?- Praxis primerizo sonando igual de enojado que antes, el que debía preguntar eso era Ethos.

-¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiono, porque de verdad no sabía que se traía su fighter, ¿Por qué estaba enojado? Era su primera interrogante, ¿Qué había hecho mal o qué? Fue la segunda.

-Te has pasado estos días meneándole la cola a todo el que se te atraviesa- soltó, y ese comentario hizo sonrojar al navegador.

-¿Q-Que…? ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!- grito con el rostro tan rojo que parecía un tomate, Praxis frunció el ceño frente a la respuesta del albino, que en realidad solo fueron interrogantes, estaba fingiendo que no sabía, fue lo que pensó.

-No finjas que no sabes de lo que te hablo; Ecker, Cain, incluso el perro faldero de Deimos, solo falta que también te hayas revolcado a los superiores y demás navegantes, incluso le meneaste el culo a los demás fighters ¡y aun así finges que no hiciste nada!- dijo por último, sin esperar lo siguiente.

_¡ZAZ!_

La mano izquierda de Ethos viajo directamente a la mejilla derecha del soldado, dejando una marca roja en seguida que esta hizo un contacto violento contra su rostro.

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees?! ¡No me he acostado ni con ellos, ni con nadie en toda mi vida!- confeso mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, era la primera vez que tenían una conversación más larga, llena de gritos e insultos, se contaba como conversación, ¿no?

Praxis se quedo en transe después de aquella bofetada, pero bien escucho lo que el albino había dicho… Sus ojos se agrandaron, porque su navegador era…

-¿Eres virgen?- pregunto verdaderamente sorprendido, mientras se sobaba la parte donde tenía rojo, donde estaba perfectamente la marca de la mano del peli blanco.

Ethos se quedo en silencio analizando nuevamente lo que había dicho, recordando muy bien palabras de alguien muy sabio: **Piensa antes de hablar, no hables y luego pienses**. Y era cierto… debió haber pensado en lo que había dicho, y así se hubiera ahorrado las ganas de meterse en la ventila y terminar en el espacio, en completa soledad sin que nadie le humillara por el secreto que tanto se había guardado.

-E-Eso... n-no e-es… de tu i-incumbencia- respondió con un obvio tartamudeo, quien sabe cuándo podría volver a ver a Praxis a los… al ojo después de que este supiera su secreto más bochornoso, digamos que no del todo es muy varonil llegar a la alianza sin haber tenido su primera relación sexual, o ni siquiera… un primer beso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, en uno de verdad incomodo el cual no sabía quién debía romper primero. Ethos pensó que ya no tenía nada que hacer, irse era su mejor opción ya había perdido mucho tiempo con Deimos y ahora con Praxis.

-S-Si ya no quieres nada, yo me voy- espeto, listo para salir cuando fue a la puerta sintió nuevamente la mano de su fighter en el hombro haciéndolo voltear, tenía varias palabras en mente para decirle frente a otro comentario que le insultara o insinuara algo.

Pero fue todo lo contrario, algo se presiono contra sus labios, era cálido y un poco húmedo, después sintió una mano pasarse por la parte trasera de su cabeza y pegándose más contra lo que le empezaba a dar una sensación de calidez en el pecho, abrió sus ojos y contemplo con sorpresa lo que sucedía. Su primer beso… fue con la persona que nunca espero, con: Praxis.

Obviamente sintió la necesidad de alejarlo, pero ahí sintió que tanto sus labios como los ajenos se fundían al punto en esta completamente unidos; Praxis intento algo más, adentro su lengua al interior de aquella boca inexperta, que frente a ese movimiento lo único que hizo fue estremecerse e intentar alejarse. Incitarlo a más podría ser buena o mala idea, así que solo se separo y contemplo con una leve sonrisa el resultado, un rostro totalmente rojo, soltó un bufido por ultimo pensando que con eso bastaba para dar a entender su punto. Con eso se compensaría lo de la bofetada de antes, pero con esto de ahora más de un beso necesitaría.

_¡ZAZ!_

Nuevamente la mano del albino hizo contacto con su rostro esta vez en el lado izquierdo, con esa bofetada podría creerse que le estaba diciendo "atrevido". Y si… lo había sido.

-¡AH! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!- pregunto sin saber qué lado sobase, si el izquierdo o el derecho, su navegador tenía una mano pesada de verdad que la tenía.

-¡L-Lo siento!- se disculpo, observando al fighter sobarse primero la mejilla derecha y luego la izquierda, sin saber cual de ambas necesitaba atención. Si las dos estaban igual de rojas… se quedo viendo, sin darse cuenta que estaba sonriendo tontamente.

Algo atrevido, pero… lindo. Así había sido su primer beso, y además con quien nunca espero.

* * *

~Extra~

El calor de una manta no se puede comparar con él que un humano emite, es totalmente diferente y especial.

La poca luz que iluminaba la habitación le dejaba saber adónde iba, pero no le daba una perfecta visión, aunque… agradecía que no estuviera totalmente iluminada la habitación, si así fuera preferiría morir de vergüenza en ese momento, porque ese silencio era tentado a quebrantarse cuando unos suspiros, gemidos y leves gruñidos eran los que se hacían presentes.

El chapoteo que ambas lenguas hacían, succionándose entre sí, en una pelea por ver quién dominaba en ese momento, no había que pensarlo dos veces cuando se pensaba quien era la persona que más tomaba la iniciativa, los suaves gemiditos que en ese momento se emitían salían de la boca del navegador, le era imposible no hacerlo cuando sentía unas manos ajenas apoderarse de sus caderas, y en segundos estas empezaban a bajar, incrustando sus dedos en aquel regordete trasero.

Ese apretón iba a dejar salir un sonoro gemido, pero fue totalmente retenido por los labios del azabache, lo sintió seguir con esos movimientos y demás, una vez que se separaron para cada uno tomar aire, ambos respirando de forma agitada.

-Ethos…- susurro contra el oído del albino, deslizando sus manos más debajo de donde él le había dicho que podía tocar.

Se sobresalto frente a tal acto.

-A-aun no…- detuvo todo intento de llegar a más cuando posiciono sus manos en el pecho de su fighter indicándole que se detuviera, su relación todavía estaba en proceso, Praxis había hecho mal al haberlo ignorado desde un principio, a subestimarlo bastante y solo concentrarse en quien no era su navegador, ahora… llegar a más tomaría tiempo, que Ethos confiará en él, y no solo le diera la señal de que pudieran llegar a algo más que solo toques bajo las sabanas, sin embargo… habían hecho un avance, Ethos es bastante tímido, es lindo, como si fuera una estrella brillante y especial en todo ese espacio en el que se encuentran. Con él tiempo empezaba a olvidar a Abel, y aquellos sentimientos, por ello; daría su tiempo a su navegante para que se acostumbrara, le daría paciencia que Ethos había tenido con él todo ese tiempo.

-Está bien…- contesto en u susurro, limitándose a brindarle un beso final en la frente, tomando la sabana, disponiéndose a dormir.

Pero no solo él, si no Ethos también.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció dulzuras?  
Espero que les haya gustado, pronto escribiré más de ellos. **

**Malyy zadnitsu - Pequeño culo**

**Krasivyy zhopa - Buen culo**

**Yebat-Joder**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
